


Breakfast à la Jimmy

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erm… It’s smut.  And food.  Not smut with the food though.  Set during the taking of AtS S5 episode Destiny. Unbetad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast à la Jimmy

“And… cut!”

They glared at each other for a moment longer but then James’ face broke into a smile, crinkling the thin lines by his eyes, lighting up the room with their sparkle, bringing out the sun in...

Dave blinked and shook his head. He was doing that stupid teenage crush thinking again. If he wasn’t careful he’d start doodling little hearts around his name on his script. Shit, after a few smokes and a whiskey he’d probably be seeing little hearts floating around Jimmy’s head. This was ridiculous. Pull yourself together before you make a fool of yourself. He just had to stop imagining James naked every time he…

“So, wanna go for a coffee or…?”

He jerked awake from his musings, startled to find himself already halfway to his trailer, James strolling by his side. “Coffee?”

“Yeah, I know, not the best thing for sleep but I’m way too wired after that fight to go to bed.” James was practically bouncing. “That diner on Fifth opens at six. It’s quarter to now. Sound good?”

“Erm...” His plans of a long hot soak in the tub and some jerking off before sleeping the day away, suddenly lost all their earlier appeal. “Sure.”

“Great! I’ll just grab a quick shower to get all this make-up off. Can’t walk around looking like this. What would people think?”

He laughed and disappeared into his trailer, leaving David standing outside, eyes slightly glazed. Faint eyeliner and mascara. Fake bruises and bleeding cuts. Not to mention the slight rogue on his lip. Yes. What indeed?

Taking a deep breath Dave headed to his own trailer, disturbingly envisioning James in the shower, fake blood running down his face and chest and into the curls around his… David paused. Wonder if he bleached down there too? He wouldn’t, would he? Wasn’t he always complaining that stuff stung like hell? Dave shuddered at the thought, his own balls contracting, although the thought of bleached curls around James’s cock was rather… interesting.

With renewed urgency he entered his own trailer, unbuttoning his shirt on the way. As soon as he’d closed the door he got rid off the rest of his clothes and turned on the water in the small shower. A quick one, yes. Just long enough for a good soaping and a handjob.

Ten minutes later he knocked on James’ trailer door, feeling almost like the thirty five year old calm and sophisticated man he was supposed to be.

“Come on in.”

He hesitated then opened the door and stepped inside. And froze.

“Sorry, the phone rang. I’ll be ready in a minute.”

James was standing outside the small bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. Absolutely naked.

“God, it’s good to get this shit off my face. Don’t you just hate make-up?”

“Erm… yeah.” Don’t look. Don’t look. Stop staring, you idiot!

“Better than the gameface though. Fuck, that itches. And the teeth?” He shuddered. “Sometimes I think Joss writes in all those grrr-scenes just to piss us off, right?”

He laughed and shook his head, neglected drops of water flying through the air. David felt a few landing on his cheek where they tickled his skin like thousand tiny electric shocks. Slowly he reached up and caught one with the tip of his finger, absentmindedly putting it in his mouth and sucking it off.

“Oh God, I’m sorry. Here, let me.”

Not like he’d never had a naked man standing so close to him before but as James wiped his face dry with the damp towel David felt absolutely certain that none of them had ever been quite this close. And none of them had been James.

James lowered the towel and tilted his head, smiling up at him. “There, that’s better.”

“Uhuh.” God, could his heart beat any faster? Big blue eyes gazing up at him, a warm palm resting on his arm, nakednakednaked skin radiating heat inches from his body. “Uh… thanks.”

“Sure.” James laughed and turned around, giving David a perfect view of his perfect ass. “Better get dressed before this gets awkward.”

“Uhuh.” He used to have a brain, with vocabulary and everything. It must have fried during that shortcut earlier when James’s cock accidentally (?) brushed against his pants. “Yeah.”

“So…” James pulled on some thin worn jeans and reached for a red t-shirt. “You a big breakfast person or more of a juice-and-toast one?”

“Erm… I…” He couldn’t even remember what he’d had that morning.

“’Cause I love big juicy breakfasts. Tony sometimes made this huge English breakfast. Sausages and potatoes and mushrooms… God, it was like a mountain of meat and shit. Don’t even know what half of it was called.” He paused while tying his sneakers. “Of course I couldn’t eat much of it. Had to watch my figure.”

“Starve yourself, you mean.” Oh great. Way to go, man.

James looked up at him, the laughter suddenly gone from his eyes. “Yeah.”

He straightened up and they stood in silence for a moment but then James shrugged and smiled. “But not anymore. Let’s eat!”

They took David’s car, James whistling softly as he ran his hand over the leather interior. “Nice. And fuck, it’s big! You ever sleep in the back?”

“Er…” By ‘sleep’ he meant…? “No?”

“Sometimes I’m too tired to drive home, you know, and the trailer stinks of booze and smoke. So I just put down the seat and sleep in the car. It’s not as comfy as this one though.”

“You live far away?”

“A bit. Takes about half an hour to drive there and I’d rather not fall asleep at the wheel, you know. Shit happens when you’re tired.”

“You could always…” come and sleep at my place “…rent a motel room.”

“Yeah. I’m not really comfortable with motel rooms. Things have happened in those beds I’d rather not think about.”

Uhuh. Like gay sex. That’s what you’re saying? You don’t like gay sex. You’re wrinkling your nose right now because the thought of two men fucking is disgusting to you and…

“The shit some people can shoot up their veins is just incredible.”

What?

“And then two days later when the room hasn’t been paid and there’s a stink coming from under the door they opened it up and yuck! Dead! And stinking like a… well, corpse, I guess. Now you telling me they’re gonna buy a new mattress and sheets? No way. They just throw them in the washer, turn the mattress and rent it out again. No way I’m sleeping in that bed.”

Huh? “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Dead hookers? Weren’t you listening? There was this Dateline story…”

Oh. “I doubt there’s been a dead hooker in every motel room in L.A.”

James rolled his eyes. “Of course not. But how am I supposed to know which ones? Uh?”

“Jimmy, you’re a strange little man.”

He laughed. “So I get told all the time. Ah, here we are.”

It was early enough that they managed to get a parking space right in front of the diner. David locked the car and followed James in, sighing as he gazed at the firm buttocks moving under the tight jeans. That was the problem with Spike’s wardrobe, that damn coat. It hid far too much.

He was so deep in thought, mentally licking what he now knew was hiding under those tight pants, that he almost walked into the door, at the last minute catching his own wolf-eyed reflection in the glass. With reflexes brought on by years of pretend fighting he ducked to the side, stumbled over the threshold and bumped into James who caught him and for a moment he was in his arms, inhaling the warm smell of clean skin and shampoo.

“You alright?”

He straightened up, reluctantly letting go of James’ shoulder. “Yeah, just… tired. Not too tired,” he hastily added, “just…”

His voice trailed off as he couldn’t think of anything intelligent to say. Luckily enough James got distracted by a girl squeeing and tapping her way towards them on ridiculously high heels.

“Jimmy! We haven’t seen you in ages! Look Edna, it’s our favourite vampi…” She stopped, staring at David. “Oh my God! It’s Angel!”

“Erm… it’s David, actually. Hi.”

He stuck out his hand that was grabbed by her two small ones and shaken vigorously.

“Oh my God! Spike and Angel in my diner. Together! Wait till I tell the girls about this! They’ll be just…” She squeed again, so loud this time that he had to fight not to rip his hand away from her clutches and stick his fingers in his ears.

James laughed and patted her arm. “Let the man go now before you scare him away. We’re tired and hungry and just want some good food before going to bed.”

“Shut up! You’re so naughty!” She giggled and blushed, slapping his hand away.

“Yeah, and you love it, baby. Now get us some coffee and how about them menus?”

“Coming right up.” She winked and turned around, wiggling her perk little ass as she walked away.

“Come on, my favourite table is free.”

James walked into the furthest corner, sliding into a booth behind a huge plastic fern keeping the table obscured from the rest of the diner. David sat down across from him, feeling their knees inches from each other, keeping his eyes averted until the girl had brought them the menus and cups of coffee.

“So… you come here often?”

James grinned. “You know, that is the lamest pick-up line ever.”

That’s it. His heart just stopped.

“What? No! I wasn’t…” He paused, the innocent smile on James’ face suddenly not looking quite as innocent anymore. “That’s not funny.”

“Yeah, it is.” He laughed. “You should have seen your face when she was talking.” He put on a deer-in-headlight look.

“I didn’t… I just…” Frustrated he threw the napkin at him. “Shut up!” The embarrassment was worth seeing James breaking into giggles.

“Dude, you know those girls. She’s gonna go home and post to all her friends that James Marsters and David Boreanaz had a date in her diner.” He shook his head. “If she only knew…”

What?! “What?! Knew what?”

James tilted his head. Then he looked down hiding a suppressed smile behind his cup of coffee.

“What?”

Again that innocent look. “Nothing. I was just kidding. What do you want?”

“Nothing! I never said…” He looked down at the menu that James had just slid over the table to him. “Oh.”

James seemed oblivious to his flustering. “Because I was thinking of something really… Oooh, waffles!”

David scanned the menu, not really seeing the words displayed in colourful letters. His mind was racing, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Was his horny brain playing games with him again or… was James flirting with him?

“You boys ready to order?”

He jumped, looking up at a cleavage he was pretty sure hadn’t been as obvious a few minutes ago. “Uh…”

He blinked while James rattled off what seemed like a grocery list for a family of six, not really hearing a word of it. The silence afterward made him realise she was waiting for him to order as well and he raised his head, mind totally blank. “Erm… I…”

“Give him toast and fruit and we’ll share the waffles.”

“You know your boy, Jimmy.” She giggled and catwalked her way back to the counter.

“Now you’re just feeding her!”

James frowned. “What do you care? It’s her fantasy world. Doesn’t hurt anyone.” He pursed his lips and took another sip of his coffee. “Unless it bothers you, anyone thinking you would even look at a guy like me.” He looked down, picking at a loose thread in the tablecloth.

David froze, lowering the coffee cup that he’d just raised to his lips. “Why do you…? I wouldn’t… Jesus, Jim!”

“Sorry, I just…” James shook his head, eyes still averted.

“I’m married, remember?” ‘More or less’ he mentally added. “I don’t… I wouldn’t...”

He stopped. What was he doing? James looked like a little lost boy, running his finger around the rim of his cup, biting his lip. “But if I did? Jimmy, I would definitely look at you.”

James raised his head, surprised. Then a smile spread over his face, sparkles of light glittering in his eyes and yeah, those were undeniably hearts floating around his head. Somewhere a bird started chirping.

His breathing stopped. His heartbeat quickened. In his stomach a thousand butterflies fluttered. There was nothing in the whole world but those two blue eyes gazing into his.

Suddenly two plates were dumped on the table in front of them, the steam damping their faces.

“Not interrupting anything, am I?” She smiled wickedly.

“Nothing we can’t pick up again later.” James smiled back at her and picked up his fork, nodding at David. “Dig in.”

What did he mean ‘pick up again later’? Pick what up? Did they just have a moment? What kind of moment? If it hadn’t been for the waitress and the food and the table between them and the fact that James had no idea he had a crush on him would they be kissing right now?

Confused David buttered his toast and bit into it, watching James shovel into his mouth bacon and eggs and mushrooms and toast in bigger quantities than he would ever have thought possible for a man his size. For a man of any size actually. It disappeared fast and then he started on the waffles, drowning them in syrup.

“You weren’t kidding. Sure all that’s good for you?”

James’ head snapped up, a hint of anger in his eyes. “You gonna start lecturing me about my weight as well? Because let me tell you…”

David sat back, raising his hands in surrender. “Don’t think I’m in any position to lecture anyone about that.” He glanced down at his own belly then pushed away his empty plate. “I just meant… Eating that much on an empty stomach can’t be good.”

James visibly relaxed. “Oh. Well, no. But…” He frowned. “How do you know I haven’t eaten all night?”

“What? I…” His mind blanked out. James’s eyes were turning darker and darker and was it hot in here or what? Think of something clever, something… “Because I was watching you?” …other than that. Idiot.

James sat silent for a moment. Then he licked his lips. “Why?”

David blushed and looked down. He took a big piece of syrup-soaked waffle and shoved it into his mouth, chewing enthusiastically. “This is really good.”

“ _Why?_ ”

“We should do this more often…”

He stopped. James’s blue eyes were drilling into him.

“ **Why?** ”

His heart was beating way too fast in his chest. “Because… I do.” He looked down then back up. “A lot.”

James kept his stare, eyes too dark for comfort, his lips set in a thin line. Then slowly he slid out of the booth and rose to his feet. “Sophie? What do we owe you?”

“Wait, let me get the check…”

“Just tell me.”

“Gee, I don’t know. I gotta add it up first…”

James threw a fifty dollar bill on the table. “Keep the change. Are you coming?”

It took David a moment to realise he was talking to him and he stood up quickly and hurried after James out of the diner. “Jimmy, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

He was pushed to the side and into an alley with a surprising force and before he had time to figure out what was happening James’s lips were crushing his, his body hot and hard pushing him against the wall. The shock only lasted a second and then he was opening his mouth, welcoming the hot tongue inside. James’s thigh was grinding into his groin, making him whimper in need.

James pulled back and gazed up at him, gasps of breath escaping through bruised lips. “Okay?”

He nodded, heaving for breath. “Yes.”

The second kiss was almost more desperate and James’s hands came up, fisting David’s t-shirt, pulling him closer. David didn’t really know where his hands were, all he knew was that he was touching James’ body in ways and places he’d only dreamed off. God, he wanted to drop down and blow him right here! The thought made him moan and he pulled back for a moment, staring straight down into James’s hungry eyes.

“Are we…?”

James growled and grabbed his hand, pushing it against his own bulk. “Feel that? Want you, Dave. Want you so damn much.”

His stomach was doing that strange flying and falling at the same time thing and he felt dizzy. “Fuck, yes. Please.”

James was practically fucking him with his eyes. “Your place?”

“Ok.”

He stood swaying slightly as James stepped back and straightened his clothes. What the fuck had been in those waffles? When they reached the car he unlocked it and got in, staring straight ahead as James fastened his seatbelt, not even blinking when a warm hand was laid on his thigh.

“You all right? David?”

Brain on auto-pilot he put the car in gear and pulled out, everything a blur except the road ahead and the heat from the hand on his thigh. “I’m fine. Just… yeah.”

The low chuckle went straight to his groin, filling his cock with hard anticipation. Or maybe it was the fingers that were now slowly stroking their way higher and higher up on his thigh, pretty close to touching his… He stepped on the gas, roaring through the almost empty streets.

When the car came to a halt in front of his house he sat still for a moment, breathing deeply.

“You having second thoughts?” James’s voice sounded teasingly seductive.

He shook his head and got out, stalking up to the front door and opening it, for the first time in his life ignoring the dog that came bouncing toward him. He waited until James was inside then closed the door and turned the key. He leaned his forehead against the smooth wood for a second then turned around slowly.

James was watching him, a small smile playing upon his lips. He had already shed his jacket and kicked off his sneakers, his thumb was hooked into the waistband of his jeans and he looked as much a predator as Spike ever had.

“You nervous, Dave? You wondering what the hell you’re doing?”

“No… Yes. Maybe.” He swallowed. “I don’t know.”

“You saying you don’t want this?” James took a step forward, quirking his eyebrow. “Don’t want me?”

“God, no! I want! I really, really want! I’m just… shocked. I never thought…”

“Me neither.” He smiled and closed in, looking up at David with a seductive glint in his eye. “Never thought I’d be so lucky.”

He grabbed David by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss, his lips hard and demanding, his tongue forcing its way inside and fucking Dave’s mouth with an air of possession. David gasped as warm fingers raked down his chest and he glanced down to see his shirt had already been buttoned open and faint red marks trailed down his chest and abdomen.

“Where’s the bedroom?”

Dazed he nodded toward the staircase. “Up… upstairs.”

James smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him across the room and up the stairs, laughing softly as David stumbled on the steps. Once they ascended he looked around and David pointed toward the second door on the right. “There.”

The bedroom had never seemed so feminine before. He blushed as he noticed for the first time the complete overkill of fluffy pillows and lace curtains. There were even some cute little bunnies sitting on top of the violet covers! Four weeks since she moved out and still he kept on making the bed the same way she did. He wasn’t sure what that meant but he knew it was time to make some changes around here.

Well, it could be said he’d now taken the first step.

Arms snuck around him from behind, hugging him close. He could feel James’s hard cock pressing into his thigh and he hitched his breath.

“You ever done this before? Had sex with a man, I mean.”

His heart quickened. “Yes.”

“Mmmmm, really?”

His shirt was pulled off his back and down his arms, the tiny puffs of air from James’s lips bringing goosebumps to his skin.

“Anyone I know?”

He closed his eyes, shivering from the tiny kisses raining over his shoulderblades. “Glenn. Once. He… We were drunk.”

James stilled. Then he laid his cheek on David’s back, tightening his hold around his waist. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” He blinked. Huh. It really was. It had been weighing on him for so long, that secret, and now that it was out he didn’t quite understand what the big deal had been. For a moment he wondered if things would have gone differently if he’d only figured that out sooner.

“I heard you were close, but I didn’t know…”

“It was only one time. Then he got fired and then…”

He fell silent. What more was there to say anyway?

“Listen. We don’t have to do this now. I got caught up in the moment but…” James turned him around, arms still tight around his waist. “We can take it slow. Or not do anything at all if that’s what you want.”

David shook his head. “I want you. Been wanting you for seven years. Been taking it slow for seven fucking years.” He took a deep breath and licked his lips. “Just fuck me, Jim.”

James raised his head and stared up at him.

Then everything happened very fast. Fingers fumbling with buttons and belts, legs kicking of pants, chests heaving as they tumbled down on the bed. Kisses, hungry and desperate. Fingers digging into sweaty skin, cock grinding against cock. Skin so warm to the touch they hissed.

“Shit, yes! There! Oh God!”

“You taste so good. Fuck, I could eat you.”

Sucking, nibbling, biting. Licking the crescent bruises forming on his skin. Every touch of the greedy tongue sending electric shocks to his brain and waves of pleasure to his cock. It was so good. It was… too much.

“Please, Jimmy. Need you. God!” He gasped, his chest too tight to breathe. “Now! Please!” Bucking on the bed, raising his hips in desperation.

“Want me? Want me to fill you up? To fuck you, David? That’s what you want?”

“Yes! Just fucking do it!”

There was an agonising and frantic fight with the bedside drawer, finally bringing out a half empty bottle of lubrication and a strand of condoms. Preparation was quick, making David arch and gasp and momentarily forget his own name as fingers pushed inside him and eased him open. When they were pulled out he held his breath, eyes locked on James’ blue ones that were watching him with a mix of deep concentration and hungry desperate lust.

The blunt thick head pushed slowly but steadily against his entrance until with a ‘pop’ and a gasp and a swallowed yell it slipped inside. For a moment he stopped breathing, squeezing his eyes shut against the intense burning. James held still, his ragged breathing brushing David’s hair, until…

He opened his eyes. “Ok. Just… slowly.”

James nodded and then he pushed inside, agonisingly slow. Further and further until right when David felt he couldn’t take it any longer, the burn of being stretched overwhelming, it stopped. James was still, eyes closed, arms trembling. Then he took a deep breath, pulled out until only the tip remained inside, another pause and then he pushed back in.

Oh God.

He stared up into James’s eyes as he thrust into him, filling him up with each stroke, leaving him empty with each withdrawal. Again and again. Faster and faster. Dave raised his hips to meet his thrusting, the feeling of James’s thick cock inside him so intense he was desperate for more. Then James shifted his hips and without warning slammed inside, ramming his prostate hard.

“Oh God! Fuck! Shit! Jim. Jim.”

“Yes.”

James crushed their lips together, fucking him harder and harder as he clutched his fist in his hair.

“Feel that? Feel that, David?” His arms were trembling, sweat running down his chest and back. “You’re so tight. Shit, you’re so damn tight. I’m gonna…”

He reached down between them and grabbed David’s cock, pumping it hard in rhythm with his own thrusting. “You close? You close, David?”

“Yes! So fucking clo…ooooh!” He arched off the bed, yelling out his release as it spurted over his stomach and James’s hand.

“Yeah. That’s it. Yeah. Fuck!”

James’s face scrunched up and then his eyes flung wide open and he slammed inside a final time, mouth gaping in a silent yell. After a few shivers he slumped forward with a strangled moan. For a long time he kept his head lowered, breathing heavily but then he looked up with smiling blue eyes, grabbed David again by the neck and kissed him, lips this time soft and puffy, tongue sweeping his mouth tenderly.

They kissed and kissed, seven years worth of passion. Finally James pulled back and looked down at him, running his fingers through David’s damp hair.

“You know, we should do this more often.”

David blinked and then a smile spread across his face. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, definitely.” He rolled over to his back, pulled off the rubber and tied a knot, tossing it on the floor. “Next time you can top.”

That sobered him up. “Really?”

“God yes. Been dreaming about you fucking me for… well, seven years.” He laughed at David’s shocked expression. “But right now? Sleep.”

All the exhaustion he’d felt earlier suddenly crashed down on him and he didn’t think he’d ever felt so tired. Through a haze of confused thoughts and hopeful promises filling his head he felt James curl up beside him, one arm hugging his waist. There might have been a mutter of sweet words, there was certainly a kiss, and then he was lost in dreams, James’ pale body moving beneath him in ecstasy as they made love in his mind.

Wasn’t until the next morning that he realised he hadn’t even noticed the colour of James’ curls.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/) , prompt #56: Breakfast.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Morning after](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684086) by [felisblanco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco)




End file.
